A Weekend with Usui and My Cousin
by MarieKumi 11
Summary: A normal weekend USui takumi decided to visit his GF Misaki Ayuzawa but was suprised to see someone..another Ayuzawa.. .what will happen in this situation?..and can Misaki cope up with it? FIRst story!..and PLS i need reviews! spare me just a little review i also accept critics but pls dnt be harsh.. ENJOY REDAING!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA..just this story...**

**any related story is just a coincidence!..**

**It was weekend and Usui Takumi is on his way to his beloved girlfriend Ayuzawa Misaki's home for a suprise visit..just as he was close to her doorstep he heard Misaki laughing..and saying **

"**oh your so kawaii!**"..**and that made our green-eyed alien wonder**"_Ayuzawa saying kawaii?wonder what's happening?_"**he thought**.

. **He quickly opened the door and saw**.."**The Heck-USUi!..what are you doing here?'misaki asked **"**and didn't anyone taught you some manners that before entering someone's home knock first!**"**she added**..

…**But usui wasn't listening he was staring at the person that was on Misak's lap**.."**who's she?**"**usui asked.**.**'huh?.oh her?'misaki said.**

**The person that was on misaki's lap is a cute little girl with long black hair and brown eyes. and with the age of 7 yrs old**. "**she's my cousin Meg Ayuzawa**.. " **Misaki said pointing out to the little girl**

.."**and meg-chan this is Usui takum**i"**misaki introduced the two**..

**Just then little meg-chan stood up** "**so your USUI..I finally saw the guy who onee-chan speak so much**" **as meg-chan said that misaki's cheek turned red**

."**meg-chan..hush!"** **she said**.."**so you really do speak a lot about me Ayuzawa**"**usui tease..**"**oh shut up USUI**"**misaki said**..

"so **Ayuzawa where's your okaa-san and suzuna by the way?**"**usui asked as he notice that its only the 3 of them inside the house**

"**well okaa-san is working now, while suzuna is on a fieldtrip and yesterday little meg-chan came for a vacation**"**misaki answered**

"**oh see..well now that i look at it Ayuzawa, you and meg-chan looked alike**" **usui said..**

."well **many people also said that...and maybe that's because we're close to each other that's why..and she's like my imouto too..aside from suzuna**"**misaki replied**...

** Just then meg-chan spoke and said** "**onee-chan can i have a glass of water?**"

"**sure meg-chan..I'll be right back..ne Usui watch over meg-chan first ok?**"**Misaki said** **'hai! misa-chan**"

As **misaki went to the kitchen..little meg-chan shot a glare (kawaii glare) to our alien**.."**so Usui Takumi..am I right?**"**she said**

"**yes?**" **usui said as he looked at the little girl**

"**so your the guy who stole my onee-chan's attention from me!**!"

"**huh?**"

**Usui was a little bit shock from what he heard but at the same time..kept his cool because the cute and innocent girl he saw a while ago turned into weird **

**(well It's kinda hard to explain but you get the point ;) )..**

"**You heard me Us-Ui.. since you stole my nee-chan's attention you declare war on me because no one steals her attention except ME!..**

** and when Im in this mode you better be prepared for the challenge of your life**" **Meg-chan threatened Usui TAkumi**

"**hmm so you really look and act like Ayuzawa..well if you really want to little girl..you want to challenge me for my misa's attention then i say GAME ON.. MEg Ayuzawa**" **Usui takumi replied with a briliiant smile**

"**GOOd! You better be prepared Usui Takumi you may be good at everything and beat my one-chan always..but not this AYUZAWA..**"**meg said it with full of confident.**

"**hmm..GAMBATTE ne meg-chan**" **usui replied with just a grin**

**-well this is my first story and im hoping for some godd reviews pls..pls..review..i can also accept critics but pls dnt be harsh..**

**hope you like the story:)**


	2. Chapter 2 lets get it onthe real one!

I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA…

**CHAPTER two:**

Soon Misaki was back in the living room

"so what did I miss?" she said

As she was there she saw two people with different reaction Usui with a grin on his face and meg-chan with an annoyed face…

"Usui what are you doing to Meg-chan?"misaki asked

"oh Ayuzawa it's nothing..I'm just looking at her because I can see your cuteness in her" Usui commented

"the heck Usui!" Misaki said while blushing so hard…

"the heck with this guy making my onee-chan so red..what is his powers that he does that so effortless..poor onee-chan…oh that USUI takumi guy will so pay making you feel like that" meg thought

**_(HEY MINNA BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE LETS TAKE A TRIP BACK TO MEG-chan's past ^_^)_**

FLASHBACK:

_(KYOTO….)_

'**_when I was young I was always alone in my home because my parents are some busy business man and woman…Lonely child you would describe me my expression is always blank…I never mingled with other kids because whenever I'm with them I felt insecure seeing them so happy like their something missing in me…_**

**_But one weekend while I was busy doing something alone again..someone visited me_****…**'

"meg-san someone is here to see you" **the butler said…**

**by the way ..meg-chan's diction was different when she was four years old and when she is now seven years old**

" meg busy!"

"but you're father and mother insisted on you going down" he said

"ohkay" I grumbled

'**_When I got down..I saw the brother of my father and his family they're two girls one who looks like a fourteen year old and the other one looks like a eleven year old…_**'

"and here is my daughter meg she's four years old now" my father said

"oh what a kawaii kid!" **the fourteen year old said with a smile that is different to me somehow..a warm bright smile…**

'**_and at that moment I felt connected to her at once… ever since that day I got to know who she was ..and that's when I learned that her name was MISAKI AYUZAWA … and she is here in my home because they are taking a vacation here in Kyoto_**_._.'

**(garden)**

"ne onee-chan..can you feel that there is someone watching you right now?" Suzuna said

"uhmm..yup…its that kawaii kid right hiding in the bushes?" Misaki said

'**_I'm a shy type of kid..so eventhough if I like to be friends with her Im scared..so right now I'll just settle from hiding in this bushes_**'

" im sure she won't see me**…" **I said to myself

"excuse me first Suzuna" Misaki said

"Oh no! where is she going?..is she leav-

"HI!" misaki greeted meg

" 'GASP' chu!" I said

"chu?." Misaki asked

"Meg mean You…how did you-how come…me Confused?" **(Well I really dnt know what language of a four year old kid so I'm sure they can't literally say straight words...maybe some kids can..)**

"heheheh..aww you sure are kawaii..meg-chan!" Misaki commented

"You know meg name?" I asked

"Of course I know your name meg-chan..what about me do you know my name?'"Misaki asked

"uhhuh!..Mi-Sa-chi" I answered

"heheh kawaii!...ok you can call me MISACHI if you like…or onee-chan?"misaki said

"onee-chan?...can meg call you that?"

"of course..meg-chan can call me onee-chan..ok meg-chan?.."Misaki said with a smile

" (giggle) hai! onee-chan " I said while smiling to her …

'**_and with that first conversation with onee-chan it's the first time I smiled in my whole life..and that's the time that I said to myself _****_I Will Never Let this Person go away from me _****_….ever since that day me and one-chan got closer she always visited me in Kyoto.. But when my Onee-chan went to high school she just frequently visited me and that made me wonder…I thought that maybe she was just busy..but as I learned that she got a boyfriend already when I called her one time..I immediately went her to see who is this guy stealing my onee-chan's attention..and as I thought it's a good-in-everything type of guy the most dangerous type of guy of all..and this challenge with him will be one tough thing.!'_**

**(End OF FLASHBACK..LETS GO BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME)…**

As Usui and Meg started the challenge..Meg hurriedly started thinking of her plan**…**

"_hmm how can I annoy that guy?.hmm I got it_" Meg thoug**ht**

She suddenly hugged Misaki**…**

"what's the matter meg-chan?**"**Misaki asked..

"Nothing onee-chan I just wanna hug you cause I miss you and I love you so much" meg said

"oh that's so sweet!..me too meg-chan I love you so much" misaki replied

"_and that Usui-niitan can never steal you away from me' meg thought then she looks at Usui who is also looking at them "I'm sure he's very jealous right now..hehhe_" meg thought

"_God! Why am I competing with a kid for misa's attention…well she really wants it and I'm a little bored so might as well go with the flow…so her first plan is making me jealous eh..well will see about that_!" Usui thought

"ne misa-chan" Usui said

"what is it Usui?" misaki replied

Suddenly Usui went closer to misaki that their faces were almost inches part…

"have you done something with your hair or eyes?" **U**sui asked

And in response to that move misaki was shocked that the arm she hugged meg-chan let go..and her face turned pure red..

"THE HECK YOU OUTER SPACE PERVERTED ALIEN !..don't you do something like that again!" Misaki exclaimed

"what I just accidentally noticed it" usui said

"_Uggh! That stinking! I better think of something better this time to steal onee-chan from him!_" meg thought

"What will meg-chan's next plan?..will she succeed? or will Usui still win?..."

(: WHEW! Finally its done it took me a lot of time…but its done..hope you like it..and pls I need reviews..:)

Yo minna-san!

Arigatou ! minna to those who reviewed in chapter one I really appreciated it a lot!..It really helped me in this fanfic...and GOMEN FOR THE slight..error..gomen nasai! for your suggestion and comments..

And don't you worry I'll try my best to improve in any other way!..and I'll also try to update as soon as I can!..pls still keep reading this story!..until next time..Ja ne J


	3. Chapter 3 I wont back down!

**I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA…**

**CHAPTER 3**

In the Living room..there were three people namely Misaki Ayuzawa, Meg Ayuzawa, and Usui Takumi… suddenly meg-chan ran inside her room..

"Meg-chan where are you going?" Misaki asked

"_Hmmm..what is this kid up to next?"_ Usui thought

And in a minute she was back with something in her hands…

"Huh? what's this?" Misaki asked

As she looked at on what meg-chan is holding..and it was a brochure of an amusement park that is in town for the weekend..

"Ahh..souka! you want to go to this amusement park meg-chan?..am I right?" Misaki said

"Hai! Nee-chan!" Meg answered

"Oh that wouldn't be a problem..we can even go this afternoon and-"

" But nee-chan JUST THE TWO of US!' Meg cut off on what misaki was supposed to say..

"Huh?..just the two of us?. " Misaki said

"_Hmm just the two of you together this weekened with my misa-chan aye kiddo!..well I cant let that happen"_ Usui thought

" Well..if you say-"

"Wait the sec ayuzawa..I also wanna come" Usui cut on misaki talking

"Huh?..you want to come with us?" misaki asked and was also getting a little confused

"Yes! I also want to go in the amusement park this weekend" Usui answered

_._"Well I'm sure we can let-'

"No! nee-chan I want just the two of us!..and ONLY JUST THE TWO OF US!" meg cut on misaki

"But ayuzawa I want to come! I want to come!..dozo! dozo! dozo!' Usui plead with his famous puppy dog face

"But nee-chan!..I want just the two of us!" meg whined misaki

"UGHHH! You're seriously giving me a headache! The two of you" Misaki protested to the two squabbling infront of her

"Gomennasai! Nee-chan.." meg said "Aha!..i got it on how to settle this nee-chan!" meg added

"Huh? And what is that meg-chan?" Misaki asked

"Will have a competition with usui-niitan" meg said

"What! COMPETITION! With that perv!" Misaki exclaimed

"Oh misa-chan you flattered me" Usui said

"Just leave it up to me nee-chan!" meg said

While meg-chan is getting something needed for their competition with Usui..Misaki on the other hand was really confused on what's going on with the situation..

"_I can't believe that Usui is competing with my Seven year old cousin while my cousin is competing with an ALIEN!"_Misaki thought "_And a while ago I wondered what are they arguing about while they were alone in the living room..and I think it looks kinda serious..and now meg-chan is getting something from her room that I don't know what!..Ughh! the suspense is killing me..I should ask usui on what is this about!" _Misaki thought

"Ne usui..Can you explain on what the hell is happening right now!" misaki said

"Hmmm what do you mean misa-chan…?" Usui said

"Well can you explain why you agreed to meg-chan's request that you two will compete in some thing" Misaki said

"Oh that!..well let's just say your cousin is just like you Ayuzawa..competitive..and you know I never back down on a challenge that's why..so now I'm just goung with the flow" Usui said

"Huh?..can you translate that please cause you know I can't understand on your alien language!" Misaki exclaimed

"hehee..you will see ayuzawa" Usui said

"Oh just-"

"ONEE-cHAN!" Meg cut on misaki..

**What will be meg-chan's competition to the perveted outer space alien?...Can she win it?..or Usui still has it under control?**

Yo minna! Arigatou! For still reading this fanfic and please just continue to support this..I promise you that I'll do my best to make this fanfic more funnier and entertaining..and thanks a lot to those who reviewed even if its harsh I accepted that..because I know you just did that to improve me...and to that chapter 2 problem GOMENNASAI!..i didn't really intended that to happen..and that will not happen again!...So until next time..when chapter 4 will be updated..jA NE! J


	4. Chapter 4 usuiniitan Be prepared!

Yo minna..i just wanna thank you guys for all those wonderful reviews that keep me goin' in writing this fanfic especially Magica Ring you always made my day when I read your review I really appreciated it.. arigatou!..please still continue in reading this fanfic...so now I won't make this introduction long so here's chapter 4…

**….I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA…**

**CHAPTER 4**

In the living room meg-chan laid down the stuff she got from her room..

"Uhhmm..meg-chan what's with the pencil, crayons, paper and other materials?"Misaki asked

"Well nee-chan you'll soon find out..because it's part of the competition" Meg answered

"Will it be a drawing contest?" Usui asked

"_Darn! How did he guess that! _ (well apparently its so obvious meg chan that's why usui had guessed it)_" _meg thought "maybe, maybe not!" meg said

"_So it is a drawing contest typical meg-chan" _Usui thought "So if this is not a drawing contest then what is this competition then? " Usui asked

"Hmm.. you seem in a hurry usui-niitan.." meg said annoyed

"Well not that much but...what about you?... can't you not take the pressure Meg-chan? " Usui said while grinning at the annoyed face of meg-chan ( woah! Usui is making our little meg-chan so annoyed now…and if meg-chan cant control her temper she may let out a demonic temper just like misaki whenever she's angry)..

Seeing that situation Misaki hurriedly inserted between the two person..

"Ok! Guys chill for a second…" Misaki said "And usui can't you not argue with meg-chan she's a kid for crying outloud!' misaki added

" But misa-chan I'm also you're Baby right?" usui said with a tease in his voice

"Who said you idiot!" Misaki exclaimed with pure redness in her cheeks

"ehem!" meg inserted " im sorry to bother you onee-chan but should'nt we continue with the competition? " meg added

" Oh yeah! Sorry about that!..so uhmm continue meg-chan.."Misaki said

"Ok nee-chan..so this competition is called 'Beat usui-niitan in art so that he can't come in the amusement park with us' !" meg said with pure confidence

"Huh?" Misaki said

_"Heheheh… she's really out to gte me..heheh what a kawaii kid!"_Usui thought

"with this usui-niitan will determine if you can come or not..and the judge in this competition will be no other than my onee-chan! " meg said

"What why me?!.." misaki asked

"because you're special to me onee-chan that's why" meg-chan said

"So since were doing art who's the subject for this?" Usui asked

"My onee-chan of course!" meg answered

"Me!" misaki exclaimed

" Yes! you nee-chan.. and I would like to request to you nee-chan that kindly changed you outfit into something nice…maybe a dress or something" meg said

" meg-chan I don't think I can-"

"please nee-chan!" meg cutted

"_hmm misa-chan in a dress this is interesting.."_Usui thought "Well ayuzawa shouldn't you give what the kid wants?.."usui said "_Maybe this competition wouldn't be a hassle after all..hehehe I can't wait how this goes_" Usui thought

"but-" Misaki tried to protest but she couldn't resist meg-chan's pouty look…''sigh' fine!" misaki agreed in defeat…

How will this competition end? Or better yet begin with?..

Whew!..its done hope you like it..I know its just short but im stacking up some ideas..and I promise you the next one will be longer!..Ja ne until the next update..don't forget to leave some nice review….


	5. Chapter 5 the red dress

I'm back and ready to update this story..well it took long cause I tried to add somethings or someone in this story and collected a lot of ideas…and to Lunar locket … hope you like the special appearance of aoi in this story..well to everyone hope you like it and pls reviewJ

**….I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA…**

**CHAPTER 5**

Misaki can't refuse her darling cousin's request so in order for meg-chan's request to be granted misaki called her friend the internet sensation AOI…

"Hello" Aoi said on the other line

"Uhmm..aoi-chan this is me misaki" Misaki replied

"Oh..it's you..annoying woman…so what bad air made you pick at the phone and called me? Is it because you change your mind about your boyish fashion style so now you want my idea on what to wear?" Aoi asked in a teasing voice

"What!...no!, I called because I need a favor from you" misaki said..

"Favor?...another favor?..what is it this time a Scarf for that alien guy..because I won't accept it cause the last time was horrible just teaching you how to do it 'shivers' chills down all the way down on my spine…how can such a girl can't even knit a simple scarf!" aoi complained

"_The heck with him!..should I even continue this conversation cause I think I cant anymore stand his insult!"_Misaki thought "NO! not that kind of a favor but..I need your help..do you have some dresses there available?.." Misaki asked

"Hmm..dresses?..I have tons!..why what do you need them for?" aoi asked

"Well can I wear one or borrow one just for today?" misaki said

Just then the other line was silent…

"Uhmm …aoi hello… still there?" Misaki asked

"YOU WANT TO WEAR A DRESS!..misaki are you sick or something?..did you catch a cold?..or did Usui do something for you to do that?.."Aoi exclaimed

"It's a long story I'll explain to you later..so can you come by?" misaki asked

"Sure I'll be there…and you have a lot of explaining to do" aoi said

Soon after that conversation with Aoi..Misaki head back to the living room to where she left the two…Namely Meg ayuzawa, and Usui Takumi…the two were just minding each of their business..Usui was looking out of the window while meg-chan is smiling as she draws a picture …

"Meg-chan what are you drawing?" misaki asked

"Oh this nee-chan..it's usui-niitan's reaction while he losses and can't come with us in the amusement park" meg answered happily… (The drawing of usui's reaction is crying bucket of tears..while meg-chan is with misaki in the amusement park having so much fun..and meg-chan sticking her tongue out to usui..WOAh! harsh!)

"Oh-kay meg-chan?"misaki said confused on what she can say to the drawing

Just then…as misaki turned around she was shocked cause at her back is usui standing so near to her that if she moved a little bit they'll kiss..

"What the- Usui!..you scared me! What are you even trying to do?"Misaki exclaimed

"Well I was just trying to look at the drawing meg-chan made for me…Why ayuzawa..do you think I'll do something?" usui said in a teasing voice

"NO!..you pervert!.." Misaki exclaimed

"Hmmm..nice drawing you got there kiddo..but it's just not you who has a picture…I did one too awhile ago" usui said

Suddenly usui showed them a picture of meg-chan and usui..meg-chan was hugging usui and smiling with her hair in pig tails…It's just like a brother and sister bonding(aww kawai! Drawing)

"There's no way! I'll hug you! Usui-niitan!" meg exclaimed

"Oh but someday you will..meg-chan" usui said

"Usui..stop being pervert..you're even pervertish to a kid!" misaki exclaimed

"Aww…is my misa-chan's jealous?" usui asked

"ME!..why would I be jealous you perverted alien!"Misaki exclaimed

"there there! Ayuzawa no need to worry…cause you're always be my darling maid..and me as your pervertish master" usui answered confidently

"What's the meaning of that!" Misaki exclaimed

Just then someone knocked on the ayuzawa's door…

"Coming!"Misaki said as she forgets what had happened

As she opened the door..Misaki saw a Blond girl with a sweet lolli dress …(And I know that you can already guess who is the visitor)

"Hey! Aoi.." misaki greeted

Aoi looks up to misaki and examined her carefully..from head to toe

"Ugghh! Seriously lose that fashion sense of yours and stop wearing faded denims..It's awfully wrong!" aoi commented

"Nice greeting" Misaki said sarcastically

Just then meg-chan followed misaki in the front door..

"Onee-chan whos-..Kawaii!" meg said as she saw aoi

"Who's the kid misaki?"Aoi asked

"Oh..aoi this is my cousin meg-chan..meg-chan this is my friend aoi the net idol…and aoi she's the reason why I need a dress for just today.."Misaki introduces the two..

"So that's why you two looked alike…you're related…but her fashion sense is better than yours" Aoi commented

"What's that supposed to mean!.."Misaki exclaimed

"Oh aoi…you're here?" Usui said as he mysteriously appears in the front door also

"So this guy is also here?"Aoi asked

"yup!..usui came to visit this morning and this morning is the first time meg-chan met Usui"Misaki said

"And apparently usui-niitan won't leave" Meg grumbled

"Well I'll tell you something meg-chan…when it comes to my misa-chan I stick like a leech"usui said

"seriously! Usui stop teasing meg-chan!" Misaki said "All morning they are like that..and I don't know why?" Misaki told aoi

"_Oh..so I get it..maybe meg-chan hates Usui for stealing away misaki's attention from her so meg-chan is competing for misaki attention "_aoi thought (Way to go aoi!..you figured out the situation in a instant…unlike misaki..tsk tsk!) "Well apparently Misaki..you can't get them easily…I pity you for not knowing" Aoi said

"WHAAAT!..Why?"Misaki said

"Hmm..certain reason's..now let's get you dress up..so this competition will be over" Aoi said..as he pushes misaki upstairs…

As Misaki was being dressed up by aoi..the two was left in the living room..Usui who is sitting in the sofa while meg-chan is glaring at Usui..(woah talk about if looks could kill..)

"_Hmm I wonder what's this kid's plan?..But I don't mind that now because in a few minutes I'll be seeing My misa-chan in a dress..hehehehe"_Usui thought

"_I'm so making sure that usui-niitan is gonna lose..and he won't know what hit him"_Meg thought

While upstairs…..

Aoi was waiting outside misaki's door while he let her changed the dress he gave her..just then..

"NO way IM WEARING THIS!.." Misaki exclaimed..

"What! Did you know how long it took for me to find the perfect dress for you… and your just gonna tell me your not wearing it!.."Aoi complained

"But..you see..Uhmm..I_" Misaki said as she was hesitating on what to say..

"Ughh..you know what misaki..just wear this damn dress and everything will be over..ok?...now stop complaining and start working.."Aoi commanded misaki

Downstairs…

The two were not minding each others business..Just then aoi came down and said..

"Whew!..finally..my work is done..I finally made her wear that dress.." Aoi said as he was wiping some sweat in his forehead..

Meg and Usui's eyes where on the stairs as Misaki slowly came down in a red Halter dress..(Woah! Misaki looks hot in that..)

"WOW!..nee-chan..you look pretty!' Meg-chan exclaimed

"Uhmm can you guys not stare so much..its making me feel uneasy you know…snd aoi this is all your fault!"Misaki said

"My fault?! That they are admiring you right now because of me..because I'll take that as a complement..even that weird guy is speechless because of my work" Aoi said

Aoi gestured to usui who is still staring at misaki like his eyes is glued unto her..

"_Hmm..i better thank aoi again for this..and misa-chan can you not wear that in public.. because I don't know what will the other guys will think about you if they see you like that.._"Usui thought

Just then someone kick Usui's knee….and he immediately knew who did it..

"what was that for kiddo?"Usui asked meg-chan

"Stop staring at my nee-chan too much!"Meg exclaimed

"Well I can stare at my misa-chan everytime that I like" usui said

"Hey! Alien what's the meaning of that! What you mean you can stare everytime that you like..since when?"MIsaki said

"Since Im your master misa-chan" usui said teasingly

And with that Misaki blush pure redness..and suddenly aoi's phone rang..

"hello?"aoi said on the other line

And with that the conversation on the phone of aoi ended

"shucks! I can't stay and watch this entertainment you got"aoi said

"entertainment?"Misaki said

"Well it's fun that you ask for my help misaki..thanks for that..and usui..no need to thank me..and so to you kid..stay away as early as possible to this weird couple..and oh..you don't need to worry too much of misaki cause this weird guy always save her everytime she's in danger...ok enough of that..so bye! Ja ne!" Aoi said and immediately left misaki's house

"What was that for?" Misaki asked still confused on what aoi said to meg-chan

"Oh don't stress yourself out misaki you'll get ugly in your sexy dress.."usui said teasingly..

"What! PERVERT!" Misaki exclaimed

"_hmm.._"Meg thought..

"so kiddo what shall you say?..let's start?'usui said breaking the train of thought of meg-chan

"Hai!..You better be ready!'Meg-chan said to usui

"I always am!" Usui replied to meg-chan

"What is the meaning of that?"Misaki asked them

"Nothing1" the two of them replied in chorus..and both look at each other as they say it together..well meg-chan is glaring while usui grinned..

**Now that it's the start of the competition..who will win?..**

**can usui come?or will meg-chan succeed?...who are you rooting for? **

Whew! Finally done ..chapter 5 ..the make up chapter for the last one..it took long for me to update it..because of some things..and to magica ring..it's ok if you took long for the review …Im glad youre still reading it..and to those reviews again..ARIGATOU..they all made my day for me to write this another chapter….well Ja ne ..in the next chapter…J


	6. Chapter 6 the few mins

Mushashiburi minna!…..Finally…I got time to update..heheh sorry if it took so long..heheh well then here's chapter 6 enjoy..hehehe..arigatou to those who reviewed again hope you will still review guysJ …

**Chapter 6**

Living room..

"Ok..lets do this!" Meg-chan said..

"Ok?..but what shall I do?"MIsaki asked

"Just sit down nee-chan..and will use you as our model and will draw whatever theme we come up in our mind" Meg-chan said

"So it will be my decision for the theme eh! Hmm..wonder what will it be?"usui said

"It better not be perverted usui!"Misaki exclaimed

"Don't worry misa-chan..I'm sure you will look good in my drawing" Usui said with a teasing voice..

"Somehow I like to back –out" misaki said

"OH! Just don't mind usui-niitan nee-chan..and lets just begin"meg-chan said

Soon the drawing contest started..Meg-chan was very serious in her work while Usui well..you know Usui..just calmly sketches…

Half and hour later…

"Done!"usui said (woah! Usui sure finish fast!..)

"_What the- he's finish already in 30 mins….shoot! better finish this fast also.."_Meg thought

"Well that was fast as expected from an alien..hmm what about you meg-chan are you done?"Misaki asked

"Uhmm..I..Not yet!.."meg answered

"Oh!..well usui can I see what you draw?"misaki asked usui

"Sure anything for you misa-chan"Usui said

"I just hope it's not pervertish! Or else I'm gonna kill you" Misaki said with a threatening voice

"Hehehe..just try to look at it misa-chan"usui said with a smile on his face..

As Usui handed his sketch pad Misaki was shocked to see what he had drawn..

"WOW!..usui did you-…woah!"Misaki stuttered while still looking at usui drawing..

(OK! For everyone's info usui's drawing is like this just try to imagine it in your head..'usui drew Misaki in her dress while watching from afar in a bridge with a cherry blossoms flower falling above her' )

"_I still can't believe this guy can make something wonderful like this..I know that I already expected this but still..I'm still speechless"_Misaki thought..

"_amazing! Usui-niitan's drawing..wait what am I saying I shouldn't be admiring his work I better work hard for me to win!"_Meg thought

"Well..it's not literally perfect because my pencil isn't anymore sharpen so the details isn't exact"Usui said..

Just then meg-chan just ran inside her room..

"Hey! Meg-chan where are you going?.."misaki asked

"Oh I'm just gonna be back nee-chan I'm gonna finish my work in my room..it will be in just a few min"meg said

As Meg-chan left the two people who are in the living room it became silent..

"_damn!..I'm alone with Usui and it seems silent…why am I feeling the awkwardness to this guy?" misaki thought_

_"_So!,,where alone misa-chan..what shall we do?"usui said

"What do you mean?"Misaki said "Are you thinking pervertish again?"misaki added

"I don't know..but are you?"Usui said

"Oh don't play with me usui you know where not alone.."Misaki said

"Well you know that for the next min where gonna be all alone in the living room and there's nothing else to do"usui said

"yeah right!..and don't you try anything stupid or pervertish in that next few minutes!"MIsaki warned usui..

"Maybe..but I can't promise you anything that nothing will happened"Usui grinned,,

"I'm watching you!"misaki said

"Well..enough of that..so misa-chan what can you say about my drawing?"usui asked

"Well it's perfect!..as expected from an alien!"Misaki said

"hehhe..you flattered me misa-chan..but arigatou! For the praise but I couldn't have made it without my beautiful muse!"Usui said while looking intently at misa-chan's eyes

"Can you stop staring at me!"Misaki said while blushing deep red

"Well my eyes can't help it ayuzawa you're beauty is making me look at you ..like it's been magneted towards you "Usui said while gently lifting a strand of hair from the hair of misaki and slowly placed it unto her ear… "There now you're perfect!"usui added

Soon misaki can't even now look straight in usui's eyes because of what he said…while usui still looking at misaki suddenly placed his hand on misaki's cheeks and slowly lifted it up for misaki to look at him..

"Ayuzawa..I love you" Usui said

"I know that you idiot!"misaki said

"heheh..oh really then do you also know what I really want to do now?"Usui said while smiling a seductive smile that no human being can resist

"uhmm..'blushing'..kinda"Misaki said

"heheh..really..then what is it?'usui said

"uhmm..it's..it's…just do it you alien!"misaki exclaimed..

"hehehe..you really do now misa-chan.."Usui said..s he slowly tilted his head in order for him to touch misaki's lips but..

"eHEM!"..

"OH1..meg-chan you're there..how long have you been there?"Misaki asked immediately breaking from usui's hold

"Not long enough!..but enough to stop on what usui-niitan gonna do"Meg-chan said..

"oh..hehehe..well..are you done?"Misaki asked

"yup..hehehe here it is nee-chan my work!"meg chan said while glaring at usui..

"_well what luck!..'sigh'..well there's still always a next time and I'm sure that time no one can disturb us"_ Usui thought

**What will be the results?...Can there be a next time for usui?hehehe..**

Whew! Done well minna tell what you think..and review..heheh and if there's anything you like to put in the story I accept suggestions and I will try my best to insert that..hehehe..in order for the betterment of this story..heheh well JA ne…until we meet again!


	7. Chapter 7 RESULTS

Gosh!..gomenasai minna..that this chapter took long because I got busy with things in school..but so to make it up to you here's chapter 7..hope you like it..

**Chapter 7**

As meg-chan showed her work to misaki.

"Meg-chan is this you?" Misaki asked

"Hai! Nee-chan..'meg-chan answered

"Its kawaii!.."Misaki said

Meg-chan drew Misaki in her dress in the park with a young girl who is meg-chan though its not perfect as usui but its kawaii..

"_Hmm..this kid has a talent to draw_' Usui thought as he ws looking at meg-chan's drawing

Just then Meg-chan suddenly put her tongue out to usui's direction..and that made our alien smile..

"_What a kawaii kid"_ usui thought

"So nee-chan who's the winner..or which drawing you would like to choose?" Meg-chan asked

"Uhmm…should I really pick?"Misaki asked

"Of course nee-chan so that will determine who's the winner "Meg-chan said

"_And so that guy can't come"_ Meg-chan thought

"Well both of your drawings were great but.." misaki said

"But ..what nee-chan?"meg said

Misaki suddenly looks at usui..

_Hmm this look Ayuzawa's giving me telling me something that I should Understand the results"_Usui thought

Just then the atmosphere became silent…

.

.

.

.

.Soon misaki spoke…

"Uhmm the drawing that I liked is…Meg-chan" Misaki said

"Really nee-chan?!" Meg-chan exclaimed

"Yup!...it was kawaii!..well yours too usui it was good"Misaki said

'_Well good doesn't really describe your drawing usui more like Amazing!, Fantastic!, and marvelous!"_Misaki thought

"Yehey! Nee-chan! Likes my work! And I won! Over usui-niitan!" meg-chan said happily

'_well what luck for me..hehe still I know the reason why my misa-chan did that..hehe'_ usui thought

"Aww I lost!..well its still worth it seeing you misa-chan in a dress..and again I wil say this..You look beautiful!"usui said

"Damn it! Usui stop saying that!" Misaki said as she was blushing so hard

"EHEM!..now since I won ..usui-nittan you may now leave!..because were gonna get busy because we are going this afternoon at the amusement park..WITHOUT U!" Meg said

"Uhmm..meg-chan its ok if usui will stay here for a min..its still 11-" Misaki said but was cutted off

"No !he can't!...I mean maybe he has some things to do" Meg-chan said

'_heheh she I really trying to get rid of me!..hehe '_usui thought

"uhmm she's right misa-chan I do have some things to do..so I better leave first..hehe.." usui said

Front door..

"Well..I gotta go.." usui said

"Yes! you should now go! Sayonara!" meg-chan said

"hehe..but first I think I left my phone in the living room..could you get it for me meg-chan?" Usui asked

"Why should i?" Meg-chan said

"Fine ..I will get it..where did you put it usui?" misaki said

"Maybe in the tables?" usui said

As misaki left..

"Let me tell you something meg-chan..getting rid of me will be hard..you might get stress" Usui said with a grin on his face

'_The heck!'Meg-chan said_

Just then misaki was backed..

" Usui your phone wasn't there"Misaki said

"Hontou?..ahh..I remembered!..my phone was just in my pocket heheh silly me.."usui said

"The heck! Usui!" Misaki exclaimed

"Well..I'll be going now Ja ne! don't miss me too much ayuzawa!..and oh meg-chan remember what I said" usui said as he left misaki's house

"Dream on! "Misaki replied

As Usui was out of sight meg-chan is still staring blankly..

"meg-chan?..lets go inside?" Misaki said

But no response..

"Hey! Meg-chan! Hello earth to meg-chan!" misaki shouted

"Oh nee-chan! Gomen! I was out for a min.." meg-chan replied

'_damn that guy!'_ meg thought

"it's ok lets go inside and prepare ourself! Misaki said

'_I should not think about that..of what he said..beside I won and I'll be spending time with my nee-chan this afternoon at the amusement without any distraction'_ meg thought

"hai nee-chan!" Meg-chan said happily

**What will be happening in the amusement park?...will it be a fun time for meg-chan?..did she actually win over usui?**


End file.
